Mange-moi !
by Resiliency6
Summary: Un soir d'Halloween chez des 2!ps. - 2p!AmeriPan -


**Alors, je ne sais pas trop, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose pour Halloween. Alors, c'est un peu en retard, ça n'a presque rien à voir avec Halloween, mais je la publie quand même ^^**

* * *

Mange-moi !

Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû venir ! C'était une erreur ! Il aurait mieux fait de décliner en prétextant n'importe quelle excuse bidon qu'il aurait gobée de toute façon. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette ambiance sombre qui régnait, cette atmosphère qui se dégageait de partout, un mélange de fête, mais surtout de terreur. Partout, où qu'il aille, il savait qu'il pouvait les ressentir, ces revenants, fantômes, esprits, dont la fête était ce soir. Il aimait sentir cette peur insidieuse se faufiler en chacun des humains, cet air embaumé des pires cauchemars se préparer. Si les enfants allaient ce soir chercher des bonbons en frappant aux portes, déguisés en toutes sortes de créatures, les tueurs, psychopathes, fous furieux allaient aussi sortir de leur tanière et s'en donner à cœur joie ce soir. Car ce soir, c'était la fête des morts, la fête de la terreur, la fête des monstres comme lui, qui refoulaient cette part de folie qui se cachait en chacun mais que certains laisser s'exprimer entièrement.

S'il avait refusé cette invitation, nul doute que lui aussi serait là, dehors, ce soir, errant avec la hâte malsaine de trouver une proie à éviscérer, une victime à égorger, un jouet à torturer. Non, il n'était pas fou, du moins pas trop, mais comme beaucoup de ses semblables, il avait des pulsions à satisfaire et rien n'était aussi bon, aussi jouissif que les cris d'agonie d'une prostituée à qui il faisait connaître les pires aspects de la luxure, que les suppliques désespérées d'un homme à qui il allait mutiler une partie très importante mais oh combien amusante à détacher, les pleurs hystériques d'une mère qui utilisait ses enfants comme raison d'être épargnée…

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il se mordit les lèvres d'envie en imaginant sa prochaine victime et les supplices qu'il lui fera endurer. Vraiment, il l'assurait, c'était une chose qu'il faisait rarement, mais une fois de temps en temps, et surtout à l'approche de cette fête qu'était Halloween, pour se débarrasser de ces penchants tentateurs pour un moment, il n'hésitait pas. En regardant par la baie vitrée de l'appartement, malgré les quelques étages qui le séparait du sol, il pouvait voir des gens qui rentrait du travail traverser la grande rue en bas de l'immeuble. Il se disait que n'importe laquelle de ces personnes pourrait très bien convenir pour assouvir cette envie qui le rongeait depuis l'intérieur.

\- Bonsoir, Kuro !

Oh, cette voix ! Cette voix si agaçante, insolente venant de ce gamin ignorant de la vie. Combien de siècles de plus que lui avait-il vécu et il se permettait de lui parler avec cette arrogance enfantine ? Si seulement il pouvait lui faire ravaler ce sourire effronté qu'il sentait dans sa voix. Il ne lui donna même pas le plaisir de faire semblant de l'écouter alors qu'il l'entendait se rapprocher derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, Allan ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix affreusement neutre.

\- Mmh, je pense que tu le sais très bien, Kuro ! Tu vois, ce soir, c'est Halloween ! On va dire que c'est ma fête préférée, et j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi. Bien sûr, enfin je veux dire, toi et moi, on est assez ressemblant sur certains points. Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je suis là avec toi, après t'avoir fait venir, plutôt que d'être dehors en cette magnifique soirée, pour profiter comme il se doit de cette fête.

\- En effet, c'est la question que je t'ai posée !

Il l'entendit rire et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de le frapper au visage.

\- Je me suis dit, en ce soir spécial, que nous pourrions le passer ensemble et le fêter… à notre manière.

Kuro laissa s'échapper un rire sarcastique.

\- C'est donc pour ça ! Tu m'as fait venir pour me baiser toute la nuit ! Comme c'est étonnant venant de ta part.

\- Pas seulement ! Répliqua l'Américain, un peu blessé. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait passer une partie de la soirée ici, chez moi, et ensuite, nous pourrions… sortir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, Allan ! Et c'est non ! C'est un soir spécial aujourd'hui, pour chacun de « nous ». Ce soir, notre folie peut enfin ressurgir à son comble, ce soir, nous n'avons pas besoin de la renier mais de la laisser sortir au grand jour. Chacun à sa façon de faire, mais moi, j'ai besoin de sortir, et d'aller étancher ma soif de haine et de colère.

\- Je sais bien, Kuro ! Mais cette haine, cette colère que tu détiens en toi, tu peux la déverser un peu ici, avec moi. On l'a toujours aimé violent et légèrement sanguinolent, non ? C'est tout ce que tu désires, c'est aussi ce dont tu as besoin. Et moi pareil.

D'un mouvement vif, le Japonais se retourna et plaqua le grand brun contre un mur, un peu plus loin.

\- Très bien ! Puisque tu es si sûr de toi ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre demain, quand tu retrouveras ton corps lacéré, couvert des marques de ma haine ou incapable de bouger. Crois-moi, tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Halloween a comme influence sur mon corps et mon esprit ! Je ne suis pas le même ce soir que je pouvais l'être hier et que je serais demain. Je. Suis. Affamé. Du Sang. Et des Cris. De mes victimes !

\- Alors montre-moi, Kuro ! Laisse la bête sauvage en toi se réveiller !

Les yeux déjà écarlates du Japonais se mirent alors à luire dangereusement dans l'obscurité de la pièce ; il était prêt à bondir comme un animal sauvage. Allan fut fasciné par l'éclat dans ses yeux ; il venait de réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en Kuro.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque des crocs se plantèrent dans sa jugulaire sensible, suivi d'un gémissement d'extase lorsqu'il les sentit remuer dans sa plaie fraîche. Coincé entre le mur et Kuro, il ne pouvait pas se dégager – pas qu'il en ait envie d'ailleurs – mais Kuro possédait une force extraordinaire pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Après tout, c'était un samouraï. D'un coup de hanche bien placé, Kuro écrasa son bassin avec le sien. Allan put sentir leurs os se heurtaient, mais il ne prêta plus attention à la douleur lorsqu'il sentit un sexe dur se frotter au sien à travers leurs vêtements. Il sentit son excitation monter en flèche, alors que les frottements s'intensifièrent et qu'une langue taquine vint lécher le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie béante. Il se mit à gémir indécemment, sans même se soucier du plaisir de l'autre trop perdu dans le sien, mélange de douleur et de bien-être qui électrisa son corps, son sexe gigotant d'impatience contre le bassin qui le frappait contre le mur à chaque coup.

Il fut soudain propulsé à terre, il s'écroula de tout son long sur le parquet froid de l'appartement, mais le corps de Kuro rejoint bien vite le sien en se plaçant au-dessus de lui, assis sur son bas-ventre.

\- Tu vas comprendre ta douleur, gamin ! Je vais te torturer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le seul mot qui te reste à la bouche soit mon prénom que tu crieras, murmureras, penseras encore des jours, des semaines après ce soir !

\- Oui~ Oui~ Kuro, je t'en prie ! Fais-le ! Fais-moi mal ! Fais-moi du bien ! Torture-moi jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Mais je t'en prie, dépêche-toi !

Allan savait que lorsqu'il était excité à l'idée de sexe violent, il devenait une vraie pute en chaleur qui avait besoin d'être satisfait, mais il s'en foutait, il voulait juste que son amant le prenne là, à même le sol s'il le fallait et qu'il le fasse vite. Il sentit son débardeur lui être retiré précipitamment, son pantalon défait et son caleçon baissé sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser. Il gémit de déception en voyant que Kuro, lui, était encore tout habillé. Il leva les mains pour le délester de ce trop-plein d'habits, mais il reçut une tape sur les doigts.

\- Pas touche ! C'est moi le maître ce soir !

\- Mais-eh !

Un autre mouvement de hanche et un tour habile de ses mains et Allan se retrouva face contre terre, les mains attachées dans le dos avec – Dieu seul sait d'où elles sont apparues – des menottes et les fesses en l'air, à la portée de n'importe qui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'il fut pénétré d'un coup sec. Allan poussa un cri de douleur. Un liquide chaud coula le long de ses cuisses ; il savait que c'était du sang, et bon sang ! Ce que c'était bon.

Kuro entama des mouvements de va-et-vient facilité par le sang qui servait de lubrifiant. Le rouge carmin qui s'agglutinait autour de son sexe à chaque fois qu'il le ressortait de l'étreinte chaude de ce morveux lui rappelait avec volupté le couteau qu'il enfonçait dans la plaie de sa victime. Et il le poignardait encore et encore de son dard, et le sang coulait de long de cette peau mate, et le rouge qu'il laissait en trainée rendait Kuro encore plus fou de désir. Il passa deux doigts entre les fesses d'Allan pour en récolter le sublime liquide qui s'en dégageait et les porta à sa bouche. C'était exquis ! L'arôme de fer et de sa peau, plus subtile, enveloppa ses papilles et lui monta à la tête.

Ses yeux se baissèrent alors sur le garçon en-dessous de lui ; à quatre pattes sur ses coudes, le dos cambré et les fesses bien mises en évidence qui collait contre son pelvis. Il gémissait outrageusement, avide d'en avoir plus de lui. Mais si ce sale gosse pensait qu'il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait aussi facilement, il se fourvoyait bien. Il lui avait fait rater le début des festivités d'Halloween, maintenant, il allait le payer très cher !

\- Kuro… Gémit l'Américain en attendant que son amant bouge en lui.

\- Tu la fermes !

Celui-ci ne comptait pas repartir de sitôt. Du moins, pas avant ça. Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un cutter qu'il avait pris soit de bien aiguiser avant de partir de chez lui. Il l'aurait normalement utilisé pour trancher la jugulaire de ses victimes, mais visiblement ce soir, il allait servir à autre chose. Il regarda le tranchant de la lame avec fascination, admirant sa brillance à la lueur de la lune. Magnifique !

Allan tenta de tourner la tête pour voir ce que faisait Kuro, mais celui-ci lui plaqua à nouveau le visage contre la moquette.

\- Tu. Te. Tourne !

Il approcha alors le cutter de la jolie fesse droite et rebondi du gamin et l'applique doucement, délicatement, et trancha légèrement le bord le plus ferme de la fesse, comme lorsqu'il égorgeait le lapin qu'il venait de chasser pour son dîner, obtenant un glapissement de la part de sa jolie victime. À nouveau, le sang se mit à couler, la coupure, nette et profonde laissa s'échapper quatre filets de sang qui vint rapidement rejoindre ceux qui gouttaient déjà le long de sa cuisse intérieure. Fasciné par la couleur si sombre de ce sang, ce sang rouge presque noir comme le sien, il appuya deux doigts contre la coupure, faisant couler encore plus de sang, encore plus vite. À ce niveau, Allan sanglotait doucement de bonheur sous lui, collant plus fort ses fesses contre son bassin.

\- Tu aimes ça, sale gamin ! Pas vrai ? Quand je te fais mal ? Quand le sang coule le long de tes cuisses. Je savais que tu étais un pervers, déjà pour vouloir coucher avec moi, mais après tout ce que je te fais subir, tu en redemandes. Sale mioche ! Il faut dire que pour ça, tu ressembles vachement à ton père.

Il remarqua le couinement surpris venant d'Allan et rit sadiquement.

\- Oui, ton cher Daddy et moi avons aussi eu nos petites entrevues de par le passé. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayons passé des accords au 19ème siècle. Ce fou adorait être maltraité de la sorte, tout comme toi. Ce que j'ai pu lui mettre, à cette époque. Il aimait tout ce que je lui faisais, même les choses les plus répugnantes ! Pas sûr que son amant actuel, ce Français de pacotille, lui fasse autant de saletés que j'ai pu lui en faire. Le pire, c'est qu'il en redemandait. Tout comme toi ! Il faut croire que c'est de famille, la débauche tordue ! Mais rassure-toi, je prends davantage mon pied avec toi que lui. Il ne se soumettait pas aussi facilement que tu le fais, lui. Alors que toi, mon cher Allan, tu es à mes pieds.

À présent, les sanglots d'Allan n'avaient plus rien de ceux de plaisir. Il était clairement en train de pleurer sincèrement après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Kuro adorait torturer aussi bien physiquement que moralement ces victimes. Allan ne faisait pas exception. Quelle douleur immense cela devait être d'apprendre pour lui que d'apprendre que bien avant qu'il ne devienne adulte, Kuro avait couché avec son père. C'est vrai, Oliver et lui avaient été amants ! De très bons amants. À cette époque, Oliver s'était remis à la conquête du monde à base de pactes et d'alliances des suites du très grosse et particulièrement virulente avec son amant de toujours, Bonnefoy. De rage, il avait atterri sur l'île de Kuro et celui-ci s'était fait une joie folle de l'aider à oublier ne serait-ce qu'un temps sa rupture avec le Français. Mais aussi bonne cette expérience avait-elle était, elle n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Oliver avait vite fait de se réconcilier avec le père de ses enfants.

Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'après le père, le Japonais se tapait le fils. Mais il avait menti, si tel père tel fils, Allan avait bien quelque chose de différent d'Oliver, que Kuro appréciait particulièrement ; sa présence quasi-constante dans sa vie. Un élément clé de son quotidien.

Mais les sanglots de son amant ne l'atteignirent pas et il recommença une série de va-et-vient en se délectant de ces pleurs. Il aimait entendre pleurer ceux qu'il baisait, encore plus quand il savait que cette souffrance était à cause de lui. Enfin, il sentit poindre dans son bas-ventre cette boule ; il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas. Il agrippa alors les cheveux bruns d'Allan et les tira fort jusqu'à faire se relever celui-ci afin qu'il s'assoit sur son sexe, le faisant glapir de plaisir entre deux sanglots mouillés. Là au moins, il avait parfaitement accès à cette délicieuse peau et il ne se priva pas pour la dévorer. Il croqua un bout d'épaule, laissant la marque sanguinolente de ses dents. Du sang s'en écoula encore. Il alla ensuite grignoter la nuque où se dressaient de plaisir les courts cheveux d'Allan à cet endroit, tant en continuant ses allers-retours au fond de l'intimité de l'Américain, en complète désynchronisation avec les propres mouvements d'Allan qui cherchait à tout prix le meilleur angle, mais lui même pas du tout gêné de ne pas taper au bon endroit. Il savait qu'il pourrait le faire venir d'une autre façon. Allan n'avait pas besoin de sa prostate pour avoir du plaisir, pas quand être dévoré de la sorte par la bouche de Kuro était suffisante. Et ça, le Japonais le savait. Il fallait qu'il ait mal.

Sentant leur fin à tous les deux venir, il alla chercher un téton dressé de l'une de ses mains et le pinça, et le tourna, à lui en faire mal. De ses dents le lobe de l'oreille du brun et le tira vers le bas, fort, en mordant de toute ses forces dans le petit bout de ses chairs. Il ne suffit alors qu'un dernier coup, qui tapa cette fois pile au bon endroit (volontaire de la part de Kuro), pour qu'Allan jouisse. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps non plus au Japonais pour que celui-ci se déverse au fond de son amant, mêlant son sperme et sang encore chaud de l'Américain.

Quand il se dégagea de l'étau chaud de celui-ci, blanc et rouge s'entremêlèrent en coulant le long de ses cuisses, formant de beaux rubans colorés, un vrai spectacle pour Kuro, alors que des larmes transparentes coulaient encore sur les joues et le cou d'Allan lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers lui, complètement groggy. Dans ses yeux, ce quelque chose de brisé le fit sourire de ravissement.

Magnifique ! Splendide ! Fascinant !

Il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et tira son visage près de lui, son sourire sadique placardé sur les lèvres. Il regarda ce minable visage enfantin, rempli de larmes et de morve, qui le regardait avec un visage implorant. Superbement pathétique !

Le Japonais vint cueillir de sa langue les larmes salées qui ornaient ces joues rouges. Elles avaient un goût de victoire. Un goût qu'il alla partager en le plantant sur les lèvres fermées de l'autre homme, trempées.

\- Mais ton Daddy n'avait pas mon affection… Se contenta de déclarer Kuro en se reculant.

La lueur blessée dans les yeux rouges d'Allan s'atténua alors pour être remplacée pour une joie soulagée. C'était vrai… Pourquoi reviendrait-il le voir encore et encore sinon ? Au-delà d'être un bon coup, Allan avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait que le Japonais ne pouvait le rayer définitivement de sa vie.

Il se releva.

\- Allez ! Rhabille-toi ! Nous allons passer à la deuxième partie de cette soirée.

Malgré la douleur lancinante dans tout son corps, l'Américain se releva, se rhabilla et courut à la suite de son amant. Oui, leur soirée était loin d'être terminée…


End file.
